Chaos
Cruix or as he is More Known as Apperance While is Correct Age is unknown Cruix Appears as a fairly tall, fair-skinned Young man with Golden Eyes and Black hair that had a slight, brown tint to it with Shoulder-length bangs framing either side of his face. When he First appeared on Earth his normal attire consisted of a tight black vest tucked in with a Pink/Redish colored edged collar, he also wore a long black scarf that has a few rip's and burn's at the end and long black gloves which also have Pink/Redish edging on the end. On his lower half he wore a normal brown belt that held his black waist coat with complete Pink/Redish edging in place as well his sword, beneath this he wore a pair black trouser's that was tucked into a pair of black Boots with brown Straps. One his left Shoulder there was tribal dragon tattoo that wrapped around his biceps. His Current Normal Attire as Jaden Knight Consists of a choker with a silver cross on it, a hooded vest, a long-sleeved black shirt, a loose belt, and a pair Dark blue ripped jeans with black Boots and Four Earrings Two in each ear a Watch along with a couple Arm bands. He also Cut his Bangs to Jaw-length. When Ever he is out as Chaos, he dons a Pair of Black Form Fitting Elemental Resistance Pants, A Pare of Black Combat Boots with Purple Straps on them, a Long Sleeved Purple Shirt over a Black Bullet Resistance tank top, a Black Studded utility Belt With a Horned Skull on it, a Pair of Black Gloves his Electric Nano running Throughout them (same as the boots), A Face Mask in the Design of a Snarling Beasts Mouth and Over this a single black leather hooded coat that Shadows the top half of his face with only his Glowing Eyes Showing Which Take on a Dark Purple Color. It is plainly adorned with a silver zipper and seemingly pointless silver beaded pull strings for the hood that form a semi-circle in the middle. Each member wears their zippers at differing points. It has the Top half zipped open to just above his Chest. Personality Cruix is enigmatic, aloof, stoic and a little naughty, much like an alley cat. He can also be sweet and kind. He likes teasing people, especially those that make it easy on them self's. Cruix is selfless and protective, thus, he is willing to distance himself from those he cares in order to protect them and stop them from getting embroiled in his own troubles. This explains why he kept himself away from his mother after she allies with the New Genesis. Another example of this is when he makes fun of Father so that he'd be hurt and make his Mother hate him, so ultimately they Parents would not meddle with his troubles with his Mentor. Although Cruix may seem to have a passive personality, he is quite perceptive and honest He also has a Split Personality that is a ruthlessness and cruel person. Once he "gets bored" of someone, he won't hesitate to have them killed. He will do anything to achieve his goal, not caring it would mean sacrificing innocent people or destroying the world and even referring them as his toys. History 2015-2016 2017-2018 Equipment New God Abilities Relationships Category:Male Category:Kurama_XIII Category:New Gods Category:Characters